fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Fun Adventure
Animal Crossing: Fun Adventure is a new Animal Crossing game for the 3DS! You'll be able to migrate your people from New Leaf onto this. The first to be migrated is known as Mayor. If they were Mayor in the last one, Isabelle will say (when they enter the town via train station), "Oh! Mr. Mayor! It's you again! Travelling the ranks of business, right?" You can build the same ol' projects as before. More projects have been added. Same hourly tunes from AC:NL. Island has its own hourly tunes. The 'Magical Fountain'. It contains the 'Axe Angel'. Throw an Axe in and you'll get (10% chance) a golden axe. The Museum shop is still in this game. Tortimer Island makes a return with 20 more tours and 50 more things to buy. Phineas is now back to giving balloons, but badges too. When he's giving balloons, he'll dress like he did in AC:CF. If he's giving badges, he'll dress like he did in AC:NL. Club LOL is replaced with Club 000. Dr. Shrunk still owns it. K.K. Slider still DJs in it and still does requests on Saturday nights. Dr. Shrunk still does emotion shows. The way you get minor projects (Resetti's home, police station, Club LOL (000), Dream Suite, etc) is able to be gotten in the same way. You can now add more exterior designs to your house. More 'modern' designs. You can change the door to a door you'd see in Star Trek. (One that opens when someone's near.) Shampoodle now gives tan lotion to change your skin colour. More hybrid flowers. More hairstyles. More 'anime' like eyes for boys and girls. If you own the PWP known as 'Floater', which is basically a ground-fan, you can levitate until you access your inventory. You can only levitate a little bit. Japanese AND English events in both games. Pokémon items from Fortune Cookies. When there's a bargain, fortune cookies cost 1 play coin. New Fish - Megladon. A shark that is 'extinct'. The lowest it can be is 64 meters. The highest is 70 meters. VERY rare. 1% chance of ever finding it. Sells at Re-Tail and Tommy and Timmy's shops for 90k. Plums is a new fruit found in a town. Perfect Plums introduced. Your island has storms once a week. Ability to use your mic or type over Wi-Fi. No Grasswear. Make ONE event for your town. {Town name here} Day is the event you can make. Basically, how many villagers can attend to the Event Plaza, whether they actually attend at all or not (just wander town as usual, but talk about it), pick the date, etc. You can now have mayoral elections. How it works - If there's more then 1 person in your town who lives there, there'll be a Mayoral Election every 3 months. Whoever's nicest to villagers will be the winner. More ordinances - The Fast Town (halves the amount of days you have to wait for a shop to open or get a new shop unlock. For example, it basically takes 14 days for Blathers to ask for a Museum Shop. It'll only take 6 days and you don't need to have donated anything of every catagory.) The Greenthumb Town (Trees won't die if it's a Perfect Fruit Tree or if it's growing. Flowers won't die if ran on.) The Lucky Town (Rare bugs and fish show up more often.) The Music Town (Change the hourly tunes from any of the previous games to your liking.) PnD Town (PWP's and debts cost less.) ---- Birds appear in the sky during day. The longer you've been playing, the taller you get. The tallest you can get is the horses height. You start off normal height. You can get sick. You'll walk slower and suck at catching bugs and fish. Villagers will slightly avoid you. Too much exposure to rain makes you sick. Medicine can heal you up. More room to put in your nickname villagers will call you. A 'electronics shop'. Buy electronic furniture here. (TVs, fans, etc). You can still buy these at Timmy and Tommy's shops. But at the electronics shop, they cost cheaper. Hours open - 1pm-8pm. Night owl - 1pm-11pm Early bird - 9am-8pm. The Electronics Shop opens at the start of the game. It's default, basically. It's run by a monkey known as 'Chimmy'. Slightly improved graphics. Heat Wave (only happens in Summer) is a new Weather. Your character will sweat and walk slower when it's happening. However, Tarantulas and Scorpians have a higher chance of coming out at night when there's a heat wave. The town will be a small amount oranger when it's happening. Blizzard (only happens in Winter) is a new Weather. Your character will shiver often when outside and walk slower when it's happening. Snow will go past the screen quickly when happening. However, there's a small chance of encountering an already built snowman who gives you snowman furniture. When seeing a cross on the ground, you may find a K.K. Slider CD. 5% chance of happening, though. Release Date - 2015. Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Handheld Games Category:Life Simulation Games